Burn It All Up
by SilentWater13
Summary: While Johnny is sick and the rest of the Fantastic Four is on a business trip, the Baxter Building is broken into by something that revels in pain and torture. Now they've decided to use Johnny as an example. Will Johnny's flame finally flicker and die?
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary:** While Johnny is sick and the rest of the Fantastic Four is on a business trip, the Baxter Building is broken into by an antimutant rights group. Now they've decided to use Johnny as an example. Will Johnny's flame finally flicker and die?

* * *

**Burn It All Up**

**Chapter 1;**

**Sick**

Johnny usually liked being left to himself when the rest of the Fantastic Four went on a business trip to discuss some form of science or another. But not while he was sick. And he sure as _hell_ was sick. Groaning he pressed his head against the cool tile of the bathroom floor and vaguely wondered if he'd be alive when his family returned. The Torch was now quite familiar with every nook and cranny of the bathroom, having spent the last four days lying on the floor and making his insides comfortable with the toilet. He was at least sure that he was getting slightly better, seeing as he hadn't thrown up in the past four hours. Sighing, he wondered how on earth he had gotten sick when Reed had _told_ him that it was impossible because the virus would immediately be burned out of his body.

The phone rang and he groaned, adding people who called him repeatedly to his growing hit list. For the entire time he had been sick, he'd been receiving mysterious phone calls that no one ever answered. It didn't really concern him, he'd played enough of his own prank calls on his sister to know that it was probably just a bunch of kids looking to irritate someone of high level social standings. Not like he'd know how to do that, it's not like he'd called the president and told the guy that he needed to be out of office in the next forty minutes or the country would fall under some ancient curse. And it's not like the president had replied, 'How the _hell'd_ you get my _home phone number_?' Groaning, he lurched to his feet and staggered out of the bathroom, following the sound of the ringing to the den.

'You gonna talk this time, or am I just gonna get the silent treatment?' Johnny growled tiredly.

'Johnny? What are you talking about?' Susanne asked obliviously, the annoyed pitch of her voice adding to his headache.

'Sue?' he groaned, flicking the lights back off as they burned his retinas and made him queasy. He paused to cough before he flopped down onto the couch, covering his eyes dramatically.

'Johnny? Are you alright?' Sue asked with growing concern.

'Are you on speaker? And is Reed there?' Johnny asked and received an affirmative yes to both, 'Reed, you're a goddamn lying _idiot_! Can't get sick my _ass_! I've spent the past four days on the goddamn _bathroom floor_!'

'Whoa, calm down hothead,' Ben told him gruffly. Then again, everything Ben said was said gruffly, and everything he did was done roughly. Johnny wasn't quite sure if that counted for anything or not.

''I wasn't talkin' to you, Rock head,' Johnny groaned quietly. Very suddenly he lurched to his feet, the handheld phone still in his tightly clenched fist. He moved surprisingly fast for someone so sick and was soon back in the bathroom hurling up his guts. Stomach acid burned his already sore throat and he washed it out with a bit of water. Groaning, he leaned back against the tub, closing his eyes as he brought the phone back up to his ear.

'What're you all callin' for anyway?' he asked, his voice now slightly raspy.

'Well, to check up on you, actually, and let you know we'll be home in two days,' Sue replied, 'Now, make sure you drink lots of fluids, try and get something down if you can. Soup, toast, whatever, as long as you keep it down. Put on something warm, like a sweater and some track pants and…'

'Sue?' Johnny interrupted, 'Shut up, you're giving me a headache. I'll be fine, okay?'

'Jonathon Storm! You will--,' Sue began in a rage, but the click of a button and the connection was cut. He stared at it for a minute in the darkness of the bathroom before he sighed and stood up. Slowly he walked back to the den and replaced the phone, shivering slightly and grumbling about his lack of fire when he was sick. Turning, he found himself staring straight into the barrel of a loaded gun.

* * *

Me


	2. Lessons Born Of Pain

Disclaimer: I'd tell you if I owned anything, I promise.

Warning; Just so you know, this fic is dark, **Johnny will be tortured in this chapter,** and if you bitch at me in a flame, I'm using it to cook pizza.

Now that we're through all the bitchy stuff, thanks goes out to all my reviewers and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Burn It All Up **

**Chapter 2;**

**Lessons Born of Pain**

Johnny's eyes traveled slowly along the length of the gun. The man holding it wore a hoodie sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers, and a mask over his face. Medical glove covered his hands and those of the other similarly dressed man behind him. The hatred and disgust rolling off the pair was so thick it was almost tangible.

'What do you want?' he asked slowly, in an attempt to cover the rasp in his throat. The man didn't answer, moving forward so Johnny was forced to back up. His legs hit the arm of the couch and he tripped, sprawling over the blue piece of furniture. He made to back up some more but the man stopped him with a swift gesture.

'1-02, bring the anti-viral serum,' the one with the gun ordered, his voice distorted by some for of vocal cloaking device. 1-02, as the gunman called him, pulled a vial out of his pocket and walked over to the couch. Johnny clamped is mouth shut tightly, to avoid having the unknown substance forced down his throat.

'Drink,' the gunman ordered and Johnny shook his head defiantly. The man cocked the gun and the boy's eyes widened considerably, but again he shook his head. In a flash, white hot pain shot through his upper thigh. Johnny screamed as a bullet pierced his leg, curling around it as he withered in pain. 1-02 grabbed him by the hair and forced him into a sitting position, tears still leaking out of tightly clenched eyes.

'Drink,' the first one ordered again, and Johnny took the vial reluctantly, so as not to further piss off the trigger happy man. Slowly he raised it to his lips. It smelt of lilies, the flower of death, which the boy remembered laying on the graves of his parents after the crash. The taste was slightly sweeter, though it had a more medicinal flavor. The room spun as he downed it and he groaned, holding his head as the heat fled his body. Abruptly his limbs became very heavy and he dropped the vial. It shattered against the wooden floor, as Johnny fell onto his side on the couch. It occurred to him to move, but he found that impossible. Whatever they had given him, it had numbed his body into immobility. On the plus side, he didn't feel sick anymore.

'How long will that affect him for, 1-01?' 1-02 asked. Creative, Johnny thought, 1-01 and 1-02. He would have laughed had he been capable of doing so. Instead, he shivered involuntarily.

'Eighteen hours, I should think,' 1-01 replied, before sneering at the boy, 'We'll be long gone by the time he recovers from the serum. That is, if he live.'

Johnny decided he would rather have the man's attention on something other than himself. 1-01 pulled out a knife and Johnny eyed it warily.

'Relax, kid. We haven't even started yet,' 1-02 replied cruelly. 1-01 ignored them both, carefully shredding the shirt off Johnny's body. Roughly he grabbed Johnny's hair and threw him to the ground.

Well, at least I know why I had to drink that shit, Johnny thought as whit hot pain shot through his body, intensified by the substance. He heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone and flinched as a few slightly disturbing images ran through his head.

'Relax, kid,' 1-02 whispered in his ear, 'We're savin' that for later.'

The sharpened edges of the belt lashed across his back, spreading a fiery pain like he had never known before. He heard screaming and it took him nearly a full minute to realize that it was coming from him. He hadn't realized he had regained his voice but clamped his mouth shut anyways, in an effort not to give his tormentors the satisfaction. It didn't last long. The feeling of someone laying into him with a white hot poker spread until he was sure that the warm fresh slits were bleeding heavily.

'Crying is such a strange feeling. Your throat tightens, your eyes prick as a slight feeling of desperation overtakes you. That's when the tears begin. They are the human body's reaction to fear, pain, desperation, hopelessness…hell, they're related to most emotions. I wouldn't know, Johnny, I'm not human,' 1-01 informed him as he knelt beside the boy, though Johnny couldn't tell if the soft voice was real or inside his head, 'I suppose you want to know why we're here, why we're doing this. Let's start from the beginning shall we.'

He sat back and studied the shaking youth with a critical eye. 'You are aware of the Great Wars, are you not? No? Well, let me explain. There were seven powers at the dawn of time, the same seven that made the world. Gods, who are essentially removed from the goings on of times today. Or at least, they haven't been involved for a very long time. Immortals are second to power. There are always nine at any given point in time, although they are rarely seen. They are more the type to avoid contact and delve into arts of power than socialize. Third to power are the Demons, such as you call figures like the 'devil'. I am a demon and my name is Sonneillon, the demon of hate. My associate is the demon of sodomy, Belial. Fourth to the order are all Magical creatures and people. Mages are some who fall into that category. Fifth are changelings, creatures who are changed from mortal to an advanced form. They aren't pure, so they only have a limited amount of power. That doesn't work with changed demon heirs, vampires, or lycanthropes. Sixth are mutants, with some ability that separates them from mortals, who are last and the filth we try to purge from the earth they have destroyed,' Sonneillon told him, 'But Lucifer help us, because a God has returned and involved himself in your lives. He is trying to find an heir. Your friend, Richards, didn't screw up. The cloud was tampered with. To keep all that from happening, we have to prove you are as weak as you actually are. The Gods will stay out of our way for this. If we don't succeed, you're powers will be raised above demons, though thankfully under Immortals. We can't allow that to happen. You, Mr. Storm, and eventually your friends, will all die.'

'You're mad,' Johnny hissed, between teeth clenched tightly in pain.

'Be that as it may. You will still die.'

* * *

Next chapter they take off the hoods! Scary demon people in future chapters, Beware!

_Me_


	3. Sadists

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, don't waste your time trying to sue me.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers **sobs** I love you guys!

Warnings (duh): This story will contain abuse, torture and lots of other mean nasty things. If you no likie, don't readie and no flamie. Or I'll cook a pizza and eat it all! Mwwwahahahaha!

Okay, on with the cameras, lights, actions 'cuz it's GO TIME!

* * *

**Burn It All Up**

**Chapter 3;**

**Sadists**

The human mind is an interesting thing. It can withstand such turmoil around it, outside of its own embodiment, yet when the tides turn and terror becomes the reality of the individual, they lose their preciously small grip on sanity. Yet some are more difficult to break. Emotional pain, exposed to the individual after they have buried it for so long, can bring more damage than when it first occurs. Such feelings of guilt and pain mortals bury, gradually destroying themselves from the inside without even knowing it. But this was never my skill.

I dredge up hate and force that into the minds of even the most pure individuals, forcing them to destroy themselves and everyone they love with a sharp tongue and heavy hand. Belial, on the other hand, is more of a physical presence. His favorite is raping someone into submission and forcing them to enjoy it. The self-hate grows all on its own. I suppose I should give him my human name. The name I took for visits to this realm of earth, lest he forget me altogether. I don't want that. I want my name to find a place in his mind; merge to become a permanent nightmare. I want him to wake up screaming my name with the terror of someone who has been broken. And break him I shall.

'What is my name, Johnny?' I hissed silkily as I leaned over him, 'I want you to say my name.'

The boy blinked painfully, the spicy powder of the hell flower, Insomnia, burning his eyes and forcing him to remain awake. Come to think of it, all ailments of mortal kind originate from some form of hell flower or another. The main thing is that I was right. He had forgotten my name already. Mortal memories are unable to hold a demon's name in mind. The magical components of the name force them to forget.

'My name is Sevran. You will remember that. My companion's name is Desmond. You will remember that,' I instructed. A defiant glint flashed in his eyes and I smirked inwardly at the potential that little spark held. When his family came home, and if he lived, he would become the most submissive creature they had never met. Smiling wickedly beneath my mask, I asked him a question.

'What is my name?'

'How the hell should I know?' he retorted. A solid slap to the face caused him to yelp as my sharp, well-manicured nails bit his flesh. Ruthlessly, I dragged them across his bare chest, eliciting little whimpers and gasps that he tried vainly to hide.

'Bring me the knife,' I instructed Desmond, only to have him appear instantly at my side. Carefully I pressed the flat of the blade against the helpless youth's cheek, sliding it down and changing the angle at his neck, letting it slide along, a crimson trail in its wake.

Blood is a curious thing. It holds such a negative meaning to most mortals, but is truly the most beautiful and essential part of their being. The rich, slightly metallic aroma can frighten most mortals and yet it raises my own black blood and provides and elated feeling. The taste is dark, exotic and metallic, delicious in all its entirety.

I pressed the knife deeper, slicing into his side and causing a flow of that wonderful liquid. Unable to contain the need any longer, I pulled off my mask.

Johnny's eyes, while they had been large before, managed to double in size. I should probably explain why. I have black eyes to start, full, rosy lips, a set of high cheekbones all framed by inky black locks of hair. To a mortal, I would be considered beautiful. Desmond is similar in appearance, though his eyes are red and his hair blond.

Slowly I lowered my eyes to the wound, then my lips, gently lapping up the blood and willing the wound to heal enough that it wouldn't be life threatening. I thought for a minute before deciding what I wanted. The words I uttered were agonizing to the ears of mortals and Johnny was no different. The second they began to leave my lips, he screamed, as though the entire wrath of hell were upon him. He convulsed, still screaming, as Desmond walked up and handed me a small satchel. I thanked him in the same tongue and Johnny went right on screaming as though fire were ripping through his veins. Slapping him soundly, I managed to shut him up.

'This, my little friend, is salt. You do know what happens when salt is poured onto a wound, do you not?' I asked silkily. He shook his head, though whether that meant he didn't understand, didn't want to, or he was trying to shake off the effect of my words, I wasn't completely sure. But whether he understood or not, he'd soon find out. I poured a healthy mound of salt into the wound, kneading it inside.

There is always that split second when you think the pain won't come. Then it explodes and you're in agony. I smiled in a sweetly innocent way as he screamed, his eyes locking onto mine for yet another second, somehow still hanging onto the hope that this all might be a dream.

I would have to fix that.

* * *

Please review!

_Me_


	4. Poison

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Same warnings as before. If you've forgotten, go back and read them.

Thank you to all my wonderful, fantastic reviewers. As a special present, I'm updating twice in one day!

* * *

**Burn It All Up**

**Chapter 4;**

**Poison**

'Why can't we? I mean, the meetings are over, there's no reason for us to stay when we could be home with Johnny,' Sue argued angrily.

'Sue, Johnny will be fine. He just needs rest and you need to stop mothering him. He hates it when you do that,' Reed told her patiently.

'Will the two of you knock it off! Suzie, Johnny will be fine. Reed, why the hell do we have to stay?' Ben interjected, tired of the fighting between the pair. It was pushing them apart and they all knew the relationship between Reed and Sue was slowly deteriorating. Ben and Sue had even camped out together in the living room one night earlier in the week. It was strange how the relationship between Reed and Sue was changing back to 'just friends' while Ben and Sue slowly became a couple.

'Because I already have the tickets,' Reed told him firmly.

'You could easily exchange them,' Sue objected.

'Would it stop you from yelling at me?' Reed asked tiredly, rubbing a hand across his face. In truth, they all wanted to go home. The trip had been difficult and they were looking forward to escaping the grungy hotel. Sue nodded slowly and Reed sighed, grabbing for the phone.

"Alright.'

* * *

Sevran was only slightly surprised to find that the serum was wearing off faster than he had intended. In fact, he was more irritated than surprised, but that wasn't his main concern. It was the fact that the youth had the nerve to strike him full in the face that was his main concern. It just proved that Johnny had more courage than brains.

Roughly Sevran grabbed Johnny by the wrist, twisting it until he heard a satisfying snap. Johnny screamed in pain, promptly curling around the appendage and trying in vain to muffle his cries. Sevran grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to lock eyes with the demon.

'You will pay for that!' Sevran spat, beckoning Desmond over to them. The other demon already had the vial he needed in his long fingered hand, wordlessly relinquishing it to Sevran. Deftly, Sevran pulled the boy's hand's to him, one at a time, pouring the liquid onto the palms. For all of about three seconds, Johnny remained motionless, staring into his eyes. Then the screaming began.

Johnny convulsed on the hardwood floor, his back arching painfully as he turned and twisted in every way, desperate to end the agony that ripped through every fiber of his being. His bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the room, a beautiful music to the pair. The acidic nature of the liquid burned his palms, which quickly blistered over, bursting to let the blood flow freely in an attempt to wash away the poison. Combined with the fact that the liquid caused the victim an incomparable amount of agony and damaged his hands enough that he couldn't fight back, it made an excellent weapon.

Grinning, Sevran took up the blade once more, tracing a line from the boy's ribs to the opposite hip. The grin grew, and he ripped through the youth's flesh, painfully tearing into his side. Quickly he began to lap it up, healing anything that might prove life threatening. He wanted this to last, after all.

Desmond was at his side once more, handing him a bag of salt before the other demon had a chance to ask. Sevran grinned, before upending it into the wound. Quickly he pressed down and Johnny screamed again, arching to get away from the intruding hands, tears streaming down his face. Grinning, Sevran accepted the needle and thick, salt soaked thread from Desmond. The grin widened into a frightening smile. Then he plunged in the needle, swiftly stitching up the boy's side.

'Fuck!' Johnny screamed, finally able to form coherent speech. From the couch, Desmond grinned back at Sevran.

'If you insist,' Desmond told him graciously.

Johnny's eyes went wide as his face paled. Viciously, he tried to drag his unresponsive body away from the pair. Sevran's hand grabbed his ankle, gave it a twist and it snapped. Johnny screamed, instinctively curling around it.

'Just where do you think you're going?'

* * *

Please review!

Me


	5. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers. (No pun intended) and on with the story.

* * *

**Burn It All Up**

**Chapter 5;**

**Homecoming**

'_Bastard!'_ Johnny hissed, his eyes blazing with fury as Sevran struck him across the face. All feeling of self-pity had long since vanished in the youth, only to be replaced by anger, something the demon had not expected.

'Poor Johnny,' Desmond giggled, his red eyes twinkling with mirth, 'How does it feel to be left out of everything important? How does it feel to be left behind? How does it feel to be…_powerless_?'

'I dunno. Why don't you tell me, you perverted sadist!' Johnny snarled. How _dare_ they bring his family into this. The minute he was able, he would hunt them down and make them pay. Sevran grinned and Johnny's blood instantly ran cold, though the loath-filled look remained fixed on his face.

In one fluid movement, Sevran had Johnny upright, his good arm clenched in Sevran's inhumanly strong grip. Roughly, he swung the boy, who slammed into the wall with a wet thump, partially from the blood covering him and partially from his limp and unresponsive body. Sevran swung him around the other way, sending him face first into another wall. There was a squelching noise that ended with a pop and Johnny screamed, crumpling to the ground as Sevran released his arm. Shaking, he let his probing fingers travel up to his shoulder, grazing the dislocated joint with a soft cry. This was one injury he had been trained to handle and he quickly braced himself.

Sevran and Desmond watched with interest as the boy braced himself against the wall, seeming to forget them entirely. Johnny's arm came up and gently gripped the dislocated appendage and he sucked in a deep breath. On the exhale, he pushed. The shoulder popped back into place and he screamed, dropping back to the ground and howling his agony.

Sevran was impressed. After all the boy had been through, he still had the grit to try and fight back, making sure his body and mind were as strong as they could possibly be for the upcoming fight. He would be disappointed, though. Sevran gestured to Desmond who grabbed Johnny's other arm and hauled him to his feet. This boy was proving himself to him.

Desmond led the way to Johnny's room, proving to the boy that the pair had at least a basic knowledge of the layout of the Baxter Building. He took the semi-conscious Johnny from Sevran and promptly tied his arms to the posts.

Johnny struggled and tried to push him off while Sevran smiled. Even with his fear of that cock-and-bull story, the boy was proving himself to be a worthy adversary.

* * *

The plane ride had been a hectic mess. First it had been delayed by about four hours, then it had been cancelled altogether. The trio had had to exchange their tickets for the ones they had originally. Sue lost her luggage and only after filing a report and being promised by the two accompanying men that it would be returned or they would replace it, had she allowed them to continue. It had taken forever to summon a taxi that could accommodate Ben's massive size and they were all just looking forward to their own beds.

The door of the Baxter building opened and the three mutants stepped through, swiftly closing the door behind them. Reed ran a hand through his hair, tired, but relieved to be home. He picked up his bags and made his way to his room, copied by Ben. Sue, however, set out to look for her brother.

'Johnny! We're home!' she called out, poking her head into the bathroom and then the den, stopping at the blood on the floor.

'Johnny! Where are you?' she called out, her tone slightly more panicked and her heart racing as a thousand scenarios raced through her head.

'Check his room, Sue! He could be sleeping!' Reed called from his lab as he set his equipment back in their original positions. Sue nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her and headed to Johnny's room. She knocked once on the closed door and called Johnny's name. Not receiving an answer, she opened the door.

And screamed.

* * *

I think I was getting tired of Johnny being completely helpless, so here you go. So now; what _are_ Desmond and Sevran?

Me


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Burn It All Up**

**Chapter 6;**

**Discoveries**

Reed tore into Johnny's room with Ben's thundering footsteps only moments behind him, and nearly crashed into Sue who stood white-faced, just inside the doorway. She turned to them slowly, a look of utmost horror etched onto her beautiful face. Sobs shook her body and she was emitting a high keening noise in the back of her throat. Reed took her by the arm and gently pushed her into Ben, who made a weak attempt at getting her to look at him. In their haste, they failed to notice the figures quietly exiting through the window.

'Suzie? What's wrong?' Ben asked, trying to grab her attention. Shakily she looked up at them and then pointed at the bed.

Johnny lay naked on the bed, his wrists bound to the posts, one of which looked broken. A deep gash traveled across his midsection along with multiple and crudely sewn knife wounds. One ankle was clearly broken, and the shoulder that he had previously relocated, had been damaged once more. His face was pale and his lips blue as though he were extremely cold. Dark bruises covered any flesh that wasn't already lacerated and bleeding. Blood, along with a thick, white, slightly transparent substance, coated the inside of his bruised legs.

'Oh my god,' Reed whispered, moving slowly to the bed, 'Ben, take Sue and call an ambulance.'

'But…' Ben began.

'Just do it, Ben!' Reed snapped, frantically searching for the pale boy's pulse. Finding one, he fell to his knees, dropping his head onto the bed, quietly sobbing. Ben's giant hand clamped down on his shoulder briefly, and then he was gone, heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

* * *

I know it was short, but I haven't updated in awhile and promise a longer chapter next time.

Me


	7. Johnny

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wow, 99 reviews. Guess I'd better update, huh? Sorry for the looooong wait guys. Hope this can _start_ to make up for it. I will answer a question, as it probably won't be mentioned much for a while, but the white substance on Johnny's legs was because he was raped. No questions are immature, by the way, because ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Burn It All Up

Chapter 7;

Johnny

It had been six weeks before Johnny had woken up lucid enough to carry out a full conversation. Not that he was much of a conversationalist right now. Johnny kept his head down, for the most part, and his answers tended to be one worded, unless a full sentence was required. Even Reed, the most anti-social of the group, had never acted in such a way. It was unnerving that Johnny had become so submissive. And while they could never have known what was to happen, they all silently blamed themselves.

The blonde stared silently up at Baxter Building, gripping tight to Reed's hand. It had been decided after many a game of rock-paper-scissors and multiple calls of "Best Two-out-of-Three" that the science geek would be allowed to bring the teen home. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to all be there, they just hadn't wanted to overwhelm Johnny.

FLASHBACK 

'_No!' the blonde shrieked, heaving his broken body away from the trio, 'NONONONONO!'_

'_Shhh, Johnny, it's us. No one can hurt you now,' Reed told the traumatized teen gently. Johnny's only response was to continue shreiking, tears streaming down his face as he fought to escape._

_A nurse had come in, drugging his with some type of sedative or another, and escorting the trio firmly, yet gently from the room. After that, only one person had been allowed in the room at a time._

_END FLASHBACK_

'Johnny?' Reed asked gently, shaking the boy from which ever reverie he was currently experiencing. The blond started, then looked up at Red from under his lashes, silently asking his question.

'Are you ready to go inside now?' the older man asked the blonde. Johnny glanced quickly at the building, as though afraid that it would bite him, then returned his gaze to Reed. Hesitating, he frowned, lips puckered into a slight pout, before he nodded.

'Ben and Sue are waiting,' Reed told him, as Johnny wrapped a second hand around the first. The blonde allowed himself to be pulled along, partially behind him, and leaning close as if for protection. Reed's heart clenched painfully as he briefly compared the previously outgoing Johnny to this new, shell of a boy. Furious with himself for doing that to the blonde, even subconciously, he shoved the thoughts from his mind. It did no good to dwell on the impossible.

Sue greeted them at the door to their part of the building, glancing worriedly at the blonde still plastered to Reed's side, before forcing a cheerful smile back onto her face.

'Hey, guys. You're early. I just ordered a pizza. Let's hope that we get to it before Ben does,' she told them, winking conspiratorially at them. Reed grinned back as Johhny's lips quirked in response. He knew about the relationship between Ben and Sue, yet found it didn't really bother him. As long as Sue was happy then he wouldn't complain. However, if Ben hurt Sue, he'd find himself set on fire in his sleep for the rest of his life. A spark of Johnny's old fire flashed in his eyes and Reed felt suddenly more relieved than he had in weeks.

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for Johnny.

* * *

Me


	8. Somewhere Between Insomnia and Insanity

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Just go read the first chapter.

* * *

Burn It All Up  
Chapter 8;  
Somewhere Between Insomnia and Insanity

'Johnny, if you're tired, just go to bed,' Sue told her brother as he yawned again. Loudly. Only several inches from her ear. Which he had been doing all bloody night.

'Not sleepy yet,' Johnny grumbled back tiredly. Sue was amazed that he was able to keep a straight face. But then again, Johnny was nearly passing out on the couch, though he maintained that he was not tired. Reed glanced from his newspaper and looked over at them, smiling slightly.

'Why don't you head off to bed, Sue? I'll keep an eye on Johnny,' he suggested calmly. Sue sighed, nodding her head as she got up from the couch.

Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to her partially conscious brother's forehead and grinned at him. 'You make sure you get some sleep, Johnny,' she told him sternly. Nodding a goodnight to Reed, she left the room to get some rest of her own.

Johnny glanced over at Mr. Fantastic as he heard the paper rustle, only to see him folding it up and setting it on the coffee table. Reed studied his face critically and he groaned internally. Reed was curious. He knew he'd be on the receiving end of some very humiliating questions eventually, but he really wasn't ready to deal with it yet. That's why he turned to stare at the man when Reed did finally open his mouth.

'What?' he asked, confused.

'I said, would you like some hot chocolate?' Reed asked, 'I find it usually helps me get to sleep.'

'Can't sleep,' Johnny muttered tiredly, his eyelids drooping.

'Well, why not?' Reed wondered. Johnny didn't respond and the scientist took to studying him again instead. The blonde was clearly exhausted, dark circles ringed his eyes and he was gradually becoming gaunt from lack of food. It wasn't that Johnny wasn't eating, but that his apparent insomnia had diminished his appetite severely. Reed sighed, he knew instinctively why Johnny wasn't sleeping and it was not a mild case of a disorder. The Torch was obviously afraid that his two assailants would return to 'finish the job'.

'You could always sleep in my room instead,' Reed told him quietly, self-sacrificing leader that he was. Johnny stared at him, clearly startled for a long minute, then flushed and looked away.

'I didn't think anyone would realize…I just don't like being left alone,' the blonde replied slowly. Reed glanced up from his feet to give the blonde a curious look.

'I thought it was just being alone in your room,' Reed told him softly. Johnny sighed and shook his head.

'Can't we talk about something else?' the boy demanded, still uncomfortable about the present choice of topic. Even though he constantly talked with Reed, he had never been this open with the man about what had happened or how he felt about it. Sue had been considering sending him to a shrink for a few days after he returned, but when Johnny had finally blown up at her (literally), she let it go. After that, Johnny had mostly avoided his sister and Ben, as both still had doubts about whether or not he should be allowed time to deal with what they had dubbed That-Which-Shall-Not-Be-Named, or, more often than not, The Ordeal. Reed, however, allowed him his peace, and Johnny found it soothing that the man was there for him without being in his face.

Reed nodded, and it took Johnny a minute to separate his thought and remember that there had been a reason for such a gesture. By the time he had figured it out, the older man was looking at him strangely, before shaking his head and standing up with a sigh.

'Come on. It's time you had a decent night's sleep,' Mr. Fantastic told him firmly. Johnny doubted that such a thing could happen, what with his constant nightmares when he did succumb to a few moments rest, but got up and followed the other man down the hall.

:SW:

Sevran stared out of the dark, grimy window, seemingly lost in his own world. They hadn't killed the boy, which was what they had been paid to do. He knew he would have to do something soon, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Especially if it involved the Fantastic Four.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Desmond asked, coming up behind the other demon and resting a hand on his shoulder. Sevran said nothing, and the other demon sighed, sliding his arm about the dark haired creature's shoulder.

'He can do naught to us, Sevran,' Desmond told him.

'You have to much faith in the power of Hades, my friend,' Sevran snapped. Desmond chuckled in agreement.

'Perhaps I am a little close-minded—or is it biased—but I have every right to be. We _are_ powerful, Sevran. We have no need to bow to such pitiful creatures as mortals,' Desmond argued.

'_Understand me, Desmond,' _Sevran hissed, spinning around and gripping his partner's throat tightly, cutting off the other demon's air supply, _'I bow to no one save for Hades. Do __**not**__ cross me. Ever!'_

He released the blonde, who fell back a pace, gasping and massaging his throat.

'Of course, Sevran,' Desmond replied obediently. Sevran ignored him, even as the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

'How long has it been?' he questioned the darker creature, 'Since we've shared pain?'

Sevran snorted at the other demon's futile attempt at seduction. He whipped around in the arms suddenly, kissing Desmond and biting down hard on the other demon's lips. Blood spurted into his mouth and he lapped it up.

Desmond threw him too the floor violently, grinning in a way that haunted the Torch's dreams.

'Too long,' Sevran whispered, as Desmond climbed on top of him.

:SW:

* * *

And the mystery continues to unravel! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm _**NOT**_ dead. (ducks rotten fruit). I'll try to get the next one up a _little_ sooner.

Me


End file.
